Something Crazy
by Marte
Summary: In-flight-entertainment featuring the entire cast of Something Damaged. Based off CP Coulter's creations, this story also features some of our favorite Windsor-boys. Inspired by the recent Twitter-happening by the Glee-cast.


It really had to be done. After yesterday's Twitter-happening, this idea started to form, and I had to pull an all-night-er, doing a CP; downing energy drinks as I saw fit.

So if there are any (or many) mistakes, as I'm sure there are bound to be, blame it on lack of sleep and me not being a native English-speaker. But please let me know of any mistakes, so I can rectify them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters (except Kurt and Blaine, who belong to Ryan Murphy) belong to CP Coulter, the creator of fanfiction-phenomenon "Dalton". The idea came to me after the cast of Glee pulled off a legendary plane ride, documented on Twitter, on Wednesday June 1st 2011. I have taken the liberty to borrow stuff from Joe Moses (check out his YouTube-account. It's brilliant). The book "Superfreakonomics (which is very interesting and funny) is written by Steven D. Levitt and Stephen J. Dubner. The other book is referenced with title and author in the story. The movie "Pay it forward" should be widely known. Any pop-culture-references made should be referenced enough in the story and should be well-known enough to not need any separate disclaimer. As we don't know very much about a lot of these characters, I have taken the liberty to form them myself, and I hope they are not too far from their true characterizations.

Reviews, really any sort of feedback, makes me very happy. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, get ready. Is it on?" The camera showed a city skyline through an airplane window, before moving to a blonde, petite girl.<p>

"Hi, everyone. I'm Isabel Montero and you are now witness to an exclusive video from inside our plane, heading for Sydney. Thing is, we didn't bring any books, and since we're kind of sick and tired of only talking to each other, we decided to dedicate this time to you guys. Our amazing fans. So, for the next fourteen or so hours, we will be more or less at your service."

Camera does a 360 recording showing the cast, some less enthusiastic than others. Nathan barely looks up from his political science textbook, Cameron is engrossed in something on his laptop and Clark is practically buried in his Kindle, while Julian seems to be sketching something. The rest are waving at the camera.

"Okay, let me correct myself; Clark did bring his Kindle, and has been reading aloud from a book called Superfreakonomics. Not that interesting. "Hey, Iz, it is really good." Sure, Clark, whatevs. So, peeps, please, please distract us so we don't go mad before we reach Sydney. Our tumblr-ask is open, and we'll be on twitter a lot. Have fun, go mad. Better you than us. See ya." After she blew the camera a kiss, it went black.

"Cam, are you checking the askbox?" Isabel, Alica and Natasha were eagerly waiting for questions.

"Yup, man, they're going crazy out there. I'll just have to start at the top I guess. Oh, this one is quite easy. "What's your favorite website, band, movie, book, animal, type of dance, country of South America. And why haven't you accepted my friend requests on Facebook?" and it's signed "The Potion Master (and yes I have a corner if you're wondering)"."

"I'll say we do one each to save time," Marcie suggested,to which everyone agreed, Isabel eagerly calling to be the first.

"_Dear Potion Master. I have to say you sound oddly familiar. Have we met before? Anyways, here are our favorites:_

_Isabel: I choose favorite band, which is Haven. I know you all may think I have to say that, because of Clark. But I seriously like their music. And although they are constantly changing their sound and trying new things, there is always something there that is just _them_, so you know that no matter what genre they're into at the moment, they have some sort of trademark, though I am afraid I can't really put my finger on what it is. _

_Clark: Well, since I am obviously the "reader" among us, I choose to tell you about my favorite book. It's called "The first century after Beatrice" and is written by Amin Maalouf. It's extremely well written, and is about a time not far into the future when it is possible to guarantee the birth of a male infant, which in turn will mean the beginning of the end of the world. It touches on an important subject and leaves you contemplating the morality in the world. _

_Marcia: My favorite dance has to be the waltz. When done properly and creatively at the same time. It's just so beautiful. _

_Everyone: Julian, you have to do the animal!_

_Julian: Alright, fine. My favorite animal is hedgehog. More specifically, _my_ hedgehog Sonic. The cast just showed up at my school one day with the little guy. He is really cool. And spiky..._

_Cameron: One of my favorite movies, it's really hard to pick just one, has to be "Pay it forward". The whole plot is very interesting, and the movie touched a lot of hearts and made a lot of people start contemplating their behavior and start paying it forward. _

_Alicia: I'm the one with most experience in South America, having done volunteer work there for a year, and I grew very fond of Peru. The Peruvians are very nice and helpful people, and the country is incredibly beautiful. But all of South America is fantastic, I must say._

_Natasha: My favorite website is a tumblr by a photographer called Yoo Sun. He may not post a lot of work there, but the pictures he does post are extraordinarily. He has an eye for the arts._

_Patrick: And we're sorry we haven't accepted your friend request. It must have been buried. Try sending us a message and we'll sort it out. Oh, and Nathan hasn't been a part of this post because he can't pull his head out of his textbook. So I guess that makes it pretty obvious what his favorite non-acting activity is..."_

_-.-_

_**In Windsor's common room:**_

"Hey guys, the Something Damaged-cast are opening up for questions," Evan and Ethan were beyond excited at the opportunity to connect with their favorite cast. The rest of the guys had a more somber reaction, though Kurt and Reed went over to where the Tweedles were seated, inwardly nearly as excited as the blonde twins.

**tweedles** Ethvan Brightman  
>thejulianlarson Hey, Cheshire Cat. Tell all the ladies that they are very pretty talking flowers. Oh, and Sonic says hi.<p>

**thejulianlarson** Julian Larson  
>tweedles NOT telling them that. They're better off not knowing what kind of lunatics I go to school with. Remind me Y I left Sonic with U?<p>

**tweedles** Ethvan Brightman  
>thejulianlarson U knew Knave&amp;Kingof'3s wouldn't take good care of him. And U couldn't leave him with Reed, - he would hurt himself...<p>

-.-

_**On the plane to Sydney:**_

The girls had taken over Cam's laptop and were pouring over the asks and trolling tumblr. Clark was still reading and Julian was still sketching, while Nathan had taken a break from his studies and was having coffee with Cam.

**CSaywer** Clark Sawyer  
>"Why should suicide bombers buy life insurance?" #readSuperfreakonomics<p>

"Hey J, what are you drawing? Show us," the girls pleaded.

"No!" And that was that; the girls knew not to push it when Julian used that tone.

"Time for more asks. Oh, this one is SO good; "Most awkward situation where someone has been in love with you? -Anonymous"."

Everyone:" PATRICK!" Followed by catcalls and laughter.

"_Are you sure I should answer this? *fierce nodding from everyone* Okay, I guess, since they have moved abroad it's okay. _

_Hi, anon._

_When we neared the end of the first season there was a day where all the studio employees were allowed to bring their families. One of the CEOs brought his thirteen year old daughter, who, it turned out, had a rather big crush on me._

_('Tasha's yelling that she was clearly madly in love with me and claimed that she couldn't live without me, which I guess sums it up pretty well)._

_Problem was that we hadn't yet been picked up for a second season, and Raymond told me to humor the girl to increase our chances. So I was stuck with her all day, showing her around. Thanks a lot to the rest of you guys by the way, for leaving me with the clearly disturbed girl. She clung to my like her life depended on it, and I fear that when we had lunch in the cafeteria, she believed it to be a date. And I could have handled it if she had gone away at the end of the day, to never again come back, but she was there when I got to work the next day. And the day after. And the day after. And then it all culminated one afternoon when I found her in my trailer, dressed like a slut, in the skimpiest dress I have ever seen, with her (training) bra showing and heavy make up, something like Kit in Pretty Woman. My first urge was to back out of the trailer and run away, but I came to my senses figuring she'd probably run after me, and if the paparazzi had seen her coming out of my trailer dressed like that... Let's just say that I'm glad they didn't. So I gave her one of my sweaters, which she reluctantly put on, and took her back to her dad's office. Needless to say they were both very embarrassed. We got signed for another three seasons the next day."_

Laughter roared in the cabin for minutes after this. The others hadn't actually seen her, and it wasn't like Patrick could take a picture of her before he handed her off to her father, but Patrick had described the whole situation in such detail that they all felt as if they had been there.

"Let's do one more while we're at it." Alicia was really into the whole thing by now.

"Oooo, yes, this one goes to you 'Tasha. "Can you tell us about an embarrassing wardrobe failure? Hi to everyone by the way. You guys are awesome. -Kate from Brazil"."

"_Hi Kate from Brazil._

_I hope you're not expecting anything like Janet's Superbowl debacle, because then you'll be sorely disappointed I'm afraid. _

_Here's the story. My shoe size is 6 ½, but since a lot of brands don't do half-sizes I often buy size 7. That is; I often used to. I'm more careful now. Last summer I was in New York doing a couple of interviews. I decided to take the subway to see the city when I had an afternoon off, and wore a new pair of sandals, size 7... Just as I took the step to enter the subway car, my left shoe fell off and down onto the track. I couldn't do anything but hurry inside, and sat down trying to hide my naked foot behind my right, shoe-clad, foot. I got off a few stops later, and as I neared the exit I saw that it was pouring outside. Raining cats and dogs. I heard someone snort behind me and turned to see the guy who had been seated next to me, and who had obviously noticed my mishap. He carried me bridal style to the nearest shoe store (which was TWO blocks away) and presented me with a new shoe, or rather a new pair. It was quite the Cinderella story, and would have been quite romantic if my savior hadn't been married._

_Love, Natasha"_

"Alicia, Alicia, you have to do the next one," Isabel was jumping in joy. "What's your most embarrassing celebrity meet? From Peter in the UK."

"Hahaha, fine, I'll do it," came the dry reply.

"_Hi Peter,_

_I have a tendency to sing my heart out whenever I go for a run. One day I was running around up in the Hills, singing along to the latest Justin Timberlake album, thinking I was all alone, when all of a sudden I ran, yes literally ran, into someone. Apologetically looking up to meet this person's eyes, I gazed into those of, yes, you may have guessed; Justin Timberlake himself, smirking down at me. I have never wished more for the earth to open up to swallow me. _

_Okay, I should also mention, the people around me says, that this did in fact result in me working with Justin on one of his songs, but still, I'm still very much embarrassed by this incident._

_Hugs,_

_Alicia."_

**msIzzy** Isabel Montero  
>Peeps, We're playing TP. Quick; what's the longest river in Europe? Don't tell anyone I asked. Thanks.<p>

"This is bullshit. Who can compete with Nathan? He always has his nose stuck in a textbook or encyclopedia," Patrick yelled while throwing his pieces away in frustration. The rest of the cast just rolled their eyes, used to the hot-head's moods.

"I guess that's the end of the game then," Marcia said in her calm, yet exasperated, voice. "I think I'll go help the chef getting the dinner ready."

As Marcie went to the kitchen, Clark brought out his guitar, causing Alicia, Izzy and 'Tasha to dance around in excitement and Julian to smile softly at his best friend before turning back to his sketchbook. They all loved when Clark played, and they all sang along.

**NatMiller** Nathan Miller  
>Beginning to think that we're not on a private jet for the sake of our sanity, but for the sake of others taking reg flights. #we'reinsane<p>

**CameronP** Cameron Pike  
>In-flight-sing-along. #clarkisaguitarhero<p>

**IMAlicia** Alicia Thornton  
>Cabin filled by music. Currently doing U2medley. Loving my castmates.<p>

After having done the all-together-sing-along for a while they did solos. Julian did a heartbreaking cover of Michael Jackson's "Childhood," making the rest of the cast ache for the young actor.

_Have you seen my Childhood?_

_I'm searching for that wonder in my youth  
>Like pirates in adventurous dreams,<br>Of conquest and kings on the throne..._

_Before you judge me, try hard to love me..._

Julian held Clark's gaze throughout the whole song, daring the older boy to waver. But while Clark's heart broke for his lonely, damaged friend, he held Julian's eyes, willing him to see that he wasn't going anywhere, no matter what. When Julian's voice faded out, not a sound could be heard. Isabel couldn't hold back her tears, and her sniffing brought them out of the silence. They were all aware of the importance of Julian's song choice. It meant that he trusted them enough to show his vulnerability. Even Patrick, usually the cocky one of them, was quiet and barely whispered that he believed the food was ready.

**MarcieLilian** Marcie Lilian  
>#havingchickensalad<p>

**Candytash** Natasha Saunders  
>Not to sound like a spoiled brat, but having airline food prepared on-board by an actual chef turns out to make all the difference.<p>

After dinner they decided to do one more ask before once again returning to their individual activities.

"What's your best/weirdest onscreen kiss?" Cameron read. "It's from an anon."

"Uhm, I can do this one you guys," Isabel said as she looked everywhere but at her castmates, while fidgeting. Only the girls, Cam and Clark paid attention to this one, as Patrick, Nathan and Julian were engrossed in other things.

"Eh, can I just write it myself?" the petite blonde asked after several seconds of her castmates watching her with interest.

"_Hi anon,_

_Izzy here. So, I guess I'll be the one to answer the best/weirdest kiss question. I assume you meant it either/or, but the thing is - with me, they're one and the same. Remember back at the beginning of season two, when my character Carmina, and Nathan's character Will had this short flirtation going? And in the fourth episode they kissed? Yeah, that is my best AND weirdest onscreen kiss. _

_I also assume that you are expecting an explanation. Uh, so I was sortifinlovewithNat back then , and that's why it was so weird, but at the same time so great to finally get to kiss him, although it was in character. _

_Yes, well, there you have it._

_Lotsoflove,_

_Izzy"_

Isabel was looking out of the window, biting her nails, while the others grasped the laptop to see her answer.

"Nat," Cam whispered, glancing carefully at Isabel while doing so.

"What?" Again, Nathan could barely be bothered to lift his eyes from the textbook.

"I think you should see this," Cam continued while handing Nathan the laptop.

After a few seconds, Nathan's head jerked up, his eyes, startled, going to the actress currently curled up in her seat, bottom lip secured between her teeth to keep it from trembling.

"Izzy?" Nathan said her name questioningly and in wonder, whereupon the girl merely nodded before breaking down in tears.

The others looked away, tearing up inwardly but unable to reach out to their friend. Nathan stood up, not bothering to lay his book away, which caused it to go crashing to the floor, and took hold of Isabel's hand, dragging her off to a separate room in the cabin.

"Okay, so that was..."

"Yeah..."

"I _could _read to you," Clark suggested, trying to lighten the mood. The collective "NO!" made him laugh. "Suit yourselves, I'll just share it with the world instead then."

**CSaywer** Clark Sawyer  
>"What do Al Gore and Mount Pinatubo have in common?" #readSuperfreakonomics<p>

-.-

_**In Windsor's common room:**_

"I swear on Alice and her whole wonderland; this is some of the best entertainment I've seen in years!" Evan exclaimed. The three other boys could merely nod in amazement.

"Guys," Blaine, acting prefect_ and_ house head in the absence of both Charlie and Howard, tried to make his voice sound stern, "curfew is in five minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," the four boys just waved him off, seemingly enthralled by the on-goings on the computer.

"Guys," Reed said softly, "I guess we should listen to him."

"Okay, here's what we'll do," Kurt took charge, "we'll go up to our rooms, and then in half an hour, when Blaine is blissfully asleep, as he tends to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, unless I'm there of course," he said with a smirk, "we'll meet back here." A round of high-fives followed before the four boys casually went upstairs.

Just over half an hour later they were back sitting on the Chesterfield couch, eagerly leaning towards the screen.

"What happened to Izzy and Nathan? I always knew there was something more there," Evan, being slightly, just slightly, more addicted to the show than the other three, proclaimed.

"Hey guys?" They turned to the painting of one of the early Daltoneers, where the voice of the Caterpillar came from. "You are aware that Blaine will go ballistic if he finds out?"

The twins smirked. "Oh, we don't worry about that. Kurt has Blaine wrapped around his" Kurt glared at them, making them change their mind about their choice of words, "...pinky finger." "Now, since Julian won't deliver our messages, let's tweet one of the talking flowers."

**tweedles** Ethvan Brightman  
>Candytash Hey, you pretty, pretty talking flower. How are you this fine evening? We're friends of Julian's. Oh, and Sonic says hi.<p>

"Hey, J. Do you know Ethvan Brightman," Natasha asked, receiving nothing but a groan in return.

**Candytash** Natasha Saunders  
>tweedles Why, thank you. You are most kind, Sir(s?). I'm having the best. plane ride. ever. And how are you? I'd ask you to cuddle Sonic, but it sounds dangerous.<p>

**thejulianlarson** Julian Larson  
>tweedles Leave. My. Castmates. Alone.<p>

**tweedles** Ethvan Brightman  
>thejulianlarson Aw, Julian. Don't. Be. Such. A. Buzz-kill. She seemed to like it.<p>

**tweedles** Ethvan Brightman  
>Candytash Yes, he's not our favorite cuddle, but he's cute all the same. And it's Sirs. Let us introduce ourselves. Evan and Ethan Brightman at your service, Miss.<p>

**tweedles** Ethvan Brightman  
>Candytash Oh, and we're accompanied by one Mr. Kurt Hummel and one Mr. Reed Van Kamp, who you may also know as Clark's step-brother.<p>

**tweedles** Ethvan Brightman  
>Candytash Hi Miss Saunders. Could you tell Clark hi for me please *Reed waves awkwardly* And tell him that that book sounds very interesting.<p>

**Candytash** Natasha Saunders  
>tweedles Well, hello to you all. And I just witnessed Clark pumping his fist in the air while yelling "YES!" I guess he appreciated your sentiment, Reed.<p>

**CSaywer** Clark Sawyer  
>"How is a street prostitute like a department-store santa?" #readSuperfreakonomics<p>

**Candytash** Natasha Saunders  
>tweedles It's nap-time for us now, I'm afraid, but it was nice talking to you. Let's do it again. Oh, and you'd probably like to know that Julian is all grumpy in his seat.<p>

-.-

_**On the plane to Sydney:**_

Isabel and Nathan were still in the other room, having had a long overdue conversation. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, still not sure this was real.

"I told you, Izzy, you are amazing, and I've _liked_ liked you for a long time. If you're up for it, so am I," Nathan gazed at her tenderly trying to convey all his thoughts with his eyes in addition to saying them out loud.

"Okay, then. Let's do this."

Nathan squeezed her hand softly and leaned in for a chaste kiss, which turned into a make-out-session, before opening the door, ready to face their friends, who of course congratulated them and were truly happy for them.

"Is this on? I hope you can see something even though it's dark in here," a whisper could be heard while the camera tried to adjust to the semi-darkness. "It's Alicia speaking. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd give you a glimpse into our cabin again. Promise not to laugh at the sleeping people, they'd probably kill me if they knew what I'm doing. Though I guess they'll find out tomorrow. Hmm, I better make sure to always be surrounded by other people when we arrive in Sydney..."

"Okay, so there's Marcia and Natasha, nothing exciting to see there, they are as perfect sleepers as they are perfect everything else." The camera swipes over two sleeping figures before roaming the room in search of something more interesting. There is a bit of a shuffle, indicating that Alicia is having trouble walking in the dark. "No worries, I'm alright. Just tripped over Clark's extremely long legs. Now, what have we got here?"

-.-

_**In Windsor's common room:**_

"Aww, look how cute they are. I told you so. I knew it," Evan started racing around, flailing like a madwoman, leaving the others doubling over in laughter, trying to stifle it to not wake anyone up. Alicia had filmed Isabel and Nathan cuddling together under a blanket, claiming that they were going public as soon as they landed anyway, so she figured it wouldn't be such a big deal.

She then went over to where Julian was seated, where he was curled up in his seat, completely hidden under his blanket. Such a Julian-thing to do, the four boys in Windsor-house thought, smiling. Alicia began shuffling through his sketchbook; leaving our Daltoneers to hold their breaths and feel a twinge of guilt. This _was_ sort of intruding on their privacy. But when they saw the drawings, all thoughts of guilt seemed to evaporate, leaving them gasping at the picture perfect sketches of each and every member of the Something Damaged-cast. Reed just smiled in acknowledgment.

"You knew about this hidden talent of his?" Kurt turned to his roommate.

"Well," Reed smiled shyly and looked to the floor, "I've sort of been giving him lessons for a while. Not that he needed much teaching, I just helped him find his signature. I think it is sort of a form of therapy for him, to tell you the truth. He started out drawing only Logan, but lately he only draw him occasionally, and he's been drawing Clark more and more. I'm not sure what that means though, but I'm glad he at least seems to be distancing himself a bit from Logan. And he puts so much emotions into his sketches, only drawing people he cares about I believe. He actually made one of you guys last week," Reed told the twins, who beamed at this information.

-.-

_**On the plane to Sydney:**_

With only a couple of hours left before landing, they started waking from their naps. Alicia was busy trolling tumblr, and exclaimed "oh my god, you guys, we should read these fics aloud. Pay attention everyone."

The silence in the cabin half an hour later was so eerily the scene seemed more likely to be taken from one of the rooms at Madame Tussauds' Wax Museum than a real flight. Cameron was the first one to break the silence, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Uhm..."

"That's..."

"Oh, my..."

"Wow..."

"Holy..."

"Alright then..."

**Patsmyname** Patrick Wilson  
>Ooookay, you crazy fanficwritingtumblrpeople, you have officially managed to tongue-tie the whole cast. Congratulations. Did I mention you're CRAZY?<p>

The rest of the flight went on in the same silence, with the cast barely looking at each other. Alicia didn't dare telling them about her video. She'd rather take on their wrath when there were other people around.

Julian kept throwing stolen glances at Clark, who seemed lost in thought.

When they departed the flight at the Sydney airport all hell broke loose.

-.-

The next morning Blaine found four sleeping boys at the floor in the common room. He sighed and went into the kitchen to turn on the coffeemaker.

-.-


End file.
